the life of tsukiko
by TsukikoKitsuneHigurashi
Summary: tsukiko is part demon who has had a rough life with a few spots of happiness and her worlds about to change
1. prologue

**The Life of Tsukiko Serenity**

**By**

**Christina Champlain**

** Prologue**

My name is Tsukiko; it means moon-child. I'm 5ft. I live in Missouri in the country of America in the year of 1921. At my rate of growing I'm sixteen years old and my family moved here when I was eight years old. When I was born I grew at a normal rate but it slowed when I turned six. Since I grow slower than other people so twenty years for them is one year for me. My life has not been easy. All of my life I've been an outcast because of what I am. Not human but not quite youkai*. I'm not even a hanyou*. I'm a whole new breed: I'm 2/6 Miko* human, 1/6 Nekomata* youkai, 1/6 Ookami* youkai, 1/6 Inu* youkai and 1/6 Kitsune* youkai. I can choose what set of ears and tails I wear and what color my nails, hair, eyes, ears, and tails are and it helps me hide from people who want to hurt me. The only things I can't control are my markings, scent, and wing design and only my friends know that I have wings and what they look like.

When I was little my family was killed for protecting me. Then some people took me in. I thought they wanted to help me but instead they used dark magic to give me 2% Tori* youkai blood. I fought to get away and ran. When I ran I was in my Ookami form so I was taken in by an Ookami youkai pack. They were all slaughtered for hiding me. I thought they were all dead.

After a few years of training to become stronger to protect myself and hiding from towns so the people wouldn't hurt me, I ran into a Houshi* in my human form he thought I was a hanyou because I used a spell to make it to where I had my human night once a moth. We ended up falling in love after spending about two years together with him defending me from people who hated me, going on walks in the woods, and boat rides in the river, or so I thought…

A few weeks later, one of my old pack mates, who I thought was dead, came and told him what I was. They worked together to put me in an eternal sleep. They lured me into a field and then trapped me on a stone slab by stabbing me with a dagger infused with powerful dark magic that my pack mate had bought from a dark Miko. It broke the spell that had made me human once a month. That's when I knew I had been betrayed. It crushed me to know that the people I loved who had said they loved me would hurt me so much. I would never trust anyone again.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Life of Tsukiko Serenity**

**By**

**Christina Champlain**

_** Chapter One**_

After sixty years, I had finally started to gain awareness. I hadn't changed at all because the spell had made me not age mentally or physically. I had no idea how it happened all I know is that nobody ever comes into these fields. Well, usually. But today someone is here. I can smell them and feel them watching me. I try to figure out who it is, but the darkness claims my mind once again.

When I come to again, I heard somebody being yelled at to get away from me. I got scared; I didn't want to be hurt again. I could move a little, so I curled up in a small ball, flattened my ears to my head, and wrapped my tails around me. Then I sensed someone by me. I freaked out and started crying and whining. That's when I felt someone pull the dagger that was in my shoulder out. I screamed. My senses came rushing back to me and my tails and ears were twitching out of control. I started screaming louder because of how much it hurt. When it finally died down, I stopped screaming and tried to run. Next thing I knew, I was being held in someone's arms. I started struggling to get away. I finally got part of my strength back, so I was able to get away.

I started running as fast as I could, but with my tails twitching so badly I ended up tripping over them. When I fell to the ground I heard someone yelling for me to wait. Next thing I knew something landed on me.

"Ooooffff," I said having gotten the breath knocked out of me. I started struggling to get free. "Let me go!" I screamed. Next thing I knew, one of my tails had grabbed him and tossed him off of me. I collapsed having used up the little energy I had to try to escape. As the darkness was taking over, the last thing I saw was a guy with blue eyes, brown hair, and brown Kitsune ears and tail standing over me.

While I was passed out I heard someone telling me that I was meant to protect something important to the Greek gods and goddesses. I was given a mixture of their blood to protect me and that I wouldn't be alone in my journey, I then saw right before I woke up a jeweled box.

I woke up in a little wooden cabin with three people in it, an elderly youkai, a kitsune hanyou, and a tiger neko youkai who looked about eight years old, which made me really frightened because whenever I saw people they usually tried to kill me. I ran to the corner of the cabin. They started walking toward me. I started shaking and managed to stutter out "st-stay b-back or el-else," while holding up my claws. They held their hands up and the Kitsune hanyou said, "It's alright we won't hurt you."

I scoffed "Yeah, that's what they all say until you let your guard down. That's when they go in for the kill."

They looked at me like they were surprised. The elderly man asked me, "Where in the world did you get that idea?" I glared at him, "From life. Where else, considering everyone likes to play 'hunt the outcast'," I hardened my gaze and spat out "and for that I will never trust anyone ever again."

_**These are Japanese terms. Youkai means demon, hanyou means half demon, miko means female with spiritual powers male term is houshi, nekomata means two-tailed cat, ookami means wolf, inu means dog, kitsune means fox, tori means bird, and neko means cat.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Life of Tsukiko Serenity**_

_**By**_

_**Christina Champlain**_

_**Chapter Two**_

After a little while I calmed down and sat on the floor with my back against the wall a safe distance from them. That's when a baby dragon that was bright purple with golden stripes and dark green eyes came bounding in and ran straight to me "Tsubaki there you are I've been wondering where you were. Why weren't you there? I was so worried about you," I cried out hugging her and smiling happily for the first time since I woke up.

"Sorry Tsukiko I got hungry so I was out hunting when you woke up otherwise I wouldn't have let them bring you here, I know how much you distrust others," she said while hanging her head. "It's ok" I soothe while hugging her "I know you wouldn't have you always had my back you even warned me about him." The elderly man suddenly jumped up and said "Wait that's your dragon miss…" "Tsukiko," I huffed, "my names Tsukiko Serenity." "Well Tsukiko," he said "I'm Tim Woods, a Tori youkai, and the guy over there," he said jerking his thumb over his shoulder, "is Tsubasa." 'Well that explains why his hair looks like he has a whole bunch of feathers in it that looks like a ravens' I pondered. Tim had brown eyes and black hair.

Tim looked at me shocked and asked, "Where did you find her I haven't heard of any people and dragons being partners for years?" I stared at him in shock "I've had Tsubaki since I was born it was tradition in my family to give a dragon to a child if the dragon hatched within a week after the child's birth and Tsubaki hatched right as I was born so, they knew she was meant to be with me," I stated. Then the little tiger neko youkai who had orange hair with black stripes and purple eyes came bounding over looked at me shyly and said, "My name is Tora Jeffery." I mentally daww'd at her cuteness because I'd always had a soft spot for kids because when I was younger a few children had brought me food when I was starving. This was before the scientist had found me but, after my family was killed.

She then shyly sat down next to me and laid her head against me and fell asleep after a few minutes after that I moved her head to my lap and ran my claws through her hair and smiled softly down at her. The other two noticed this and looked at each other with knowing smiles. I looked at them and quietly hissed out "What?!" Tim looked at me and said, "We found her in the woods abandoned a few weeks and she still won't get that close to us she must feel a connection to you. Anyway why don't I take her to her bed?" He came over to take her but when he tried she just wrapped her arms around me and held on tightly. I just picked her up and whispered, "Just show me where it is."

He then proceeded to show me to her room but when I went to put her on her bed she wouldn't let me go and when I tried to take her arms of me she started whimpering and crying in her sleep for someone not to leave her. So I decided to just lay in her bed with her. After that Tim left and Tsubasa came in he took one look at us smiled and said, "You must be really good with little kids." "What makes you say that?" I whispered to him. "Well," he laughed "you just got here and she's acting like you're her mother."

"I've just always had a connection with the little ones maybe it's because they can tell a good soul from bad unless their blinded by emotion."


End file.
